


If Only You Knew Me

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex has a crush on Luca, but he's not brave enough to make a move. So, Marc does it for him...





	If Only You Knew Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffypenguinpower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! ⭐🎁❄

"Just talk to him." Marc smiled, and that was usually enough to make Alex smile, but not this time.

He was too busy sulking over his crush, and how unfair it was that of all the guys in the world he could have fallen for, it had to be Luca 'Valentino Rossi's half-brother' Marini.

"I'll talk to him for you." Marc's grin was shining out, and Alex knew that look.

He was about to do something impulsive.

"Marc, wait, don't."

But it was too late, Marc was bouncing down the paddock, and Alex was too nervous to go after him, blushing as he thought about what Marc might say to Luca.

A group of fans came up to ask for a photo, and it took Alex's mind off things for a second, but when he looked back Luca was gone.

Marc's laugh alerted Alex to his presence, and he turned just before Marc could jump onto his back, instead resorting to tickling him, but even that wasn't enough to cheer him up.

"How could you do that?"

"Here's his number."

"What?" Alex stood staring at him, waiting for him to say that it was all a joke, but Marc didn't bat an eyelid.

"Clearly you weren't the only one with a crush."

Alex clutched the little scrap of paper to his heart, and he felt on top of the world.

*

Luca watched as Marc approached with a grin on his face, and he looked around for any sign of Vale or Uccio, even one of the other academy riders, but they were nowhere to be seen.

His first instinct was that this had to be a trap, but as far as he knew, Marc didn't play games the way Vale did.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"My friend thinks you're cute." Marc pointed over to where Alex was standing with two pretty girls, and he wouldn't have said no to a date with either of them.

"Are you joking?"

"No, are you interested?"

"Yes, here's my number." Luca scribbled it down on a scrap of paper, one of the endless sheets of data that he'd analysed.

"Thanks."

"I should be thanking you." Luca couldn't shake the feeling that it was a joke, but what harm could come of texting a pretty girl?

***

Luca had texted his mystery girl every day for a week, he loved that they were so into bikes and racing, and he felt like he could talk to them forever.

His heart raced every time he saw a message from them, and he spent hours smiling after he'd been chatting to them.

*

Alex couldn't believe how open Luca was with him, it had taken him a long time to come to terms with liking guys, and a lot of love and support from his family.

But to Luca it seemed like no big deal.

He knew now that he was head over heels in love with Luca, but it was too soon to tell him.

***

The conversation had been getting more and more suggestive, and now Luca was lying in bed wearing nothing but his boxers

Luca: I wish you were here with me...

Alex: I wish I was there with you ;)

Luca: Where is your hand right now?

Alex: Nowhere... ;)

Luca: I'm stroking myself and wishing it was you.

Alex: Your cock is so big and thick in my hand.

Luca: I think your lips would look amazing stretched around it.

Alex: You're so hard, I love the taste of you.

Giggling, Alex couldn't believe that he was doing something like this, but even with all the laughing, his cock was rock hard imagining being on his knees sucking Luca.

He had no idea why he thought Luca would have a nice thick cock, but he couldn't imagine it any other way.

Luca: I think you'd look amazing riding my cock.

Alex stroked himself, his mind flashing up images of what Luca would look like all breathless and sweaty, gasping and moaning in pleasure as he rode him, and that was all it took to have him coming hard, his face buried against the pillow, muffling his groans.

Alex: My hand is all sticky now ;)

Luca: Mine too ;)

Alex: I can't wait to see you again.

Luca: How does a real date sound?

Alex: Amazing :D

Luca: Want to come out to the ranch?

Luca: Vale and the others are away for the winter holidays.

Alex: I'd love to <3

He had no idea why he said that, he was sure that Marc would have something to say about him going on to enemy territory alone, but he just had to see Luca again.

*

Alex couldn't not tell Marc, but he managed to convince him that he didn't need a babysitter for the trip.

"Be careful?" Marc pulled up in the drop off zone, and Alex blushed.

"I have condoms."

"I meant watch out for Vale, who knows what game he's playing."

"Luca's not like his brother."

"I know, but I still worry about you."

Alex pulled his brother into a hug, the angle awkward because of the gear stick.

"I'll send you a message when I land."

"Have fun."

*

Alex felt his nerves grow as he approached the ranch. He'd never been here himself, but Marc had told him all about it.

He parked the hire car, and he smiled as he saw Luca bounding out of the house with a grin on his face, but it faded when he saw Alex.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Luca looked in the back of the car, and Alex was confused.

"My bag's in the boot."

"Where's your friend?"

"Friend?"

The penny dropped at the same time as Luca went pale, and Alex wanted to run away, but he couldn't bear to leave Luca alone.

"Fuck. I've been texting you."

Alex felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I should go." Alex dropped the car keys, and he rushed to pick them up, desperate to get away from the ranch.

"Wait." Luca rested his hand on Alex's arm, and Alex gazed into Luca's bright blue eyes, certain now that he loved him more than anything else in the world. "We should talk about this."

Alex nodded, leaving the car unlocked as he followed Luca into the house.

There was silence as Luca went to find a couple of beers from the fridge, and they sat awkwardly on the sofa, both scared to look at each other in case they spontaneously combusted due to all the blushing.

“I… I thought I was texting a girl.”

“Sorry, all male.” Alex shifted in his seat, and he couldn’t miss the way that Luca’s eyes were drawn to his crotch.

Luca snorted in laughter, but it was short lived.

“I thought it was too good to be true, finding someone that loved bikes and racing as much as me.”

“I didn’t lie about that.”

“And… the other stuff?” Luca’s whole face was red, his fingers picking at the label on the beer bottle as he waited for Alex to answer.

“I didn’t lie about that either.” Alex found the courage to look Luca in the eye, both of them blushing furiously, but that wasn’t all he saw.

Luca’s pupils were blown wide, his lips parted and his breathing shallow as he dragged his eyes over him.

Alex licked his lips, and that was all the invitation Luca needed, rushing in for a messy kiss as Alex pulled him on to his lap.

“You mentioned something about a blow job?”

Alex laughed, trailing kisses down the side of Luca’s neck as he rubbed up against him.

“Patience, we’ve got all weekend to have fun.”

“I love the way that you think.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
